In a rolling bearing used under a high temperature and a high pressure, a raceway surface of a rolling element can not be kept by a lubricating agent, such as a grease, or the like. Accordingly, there is a case that a cage holding the rolling element itself is formed by the lubricating agent. As this kind of lubricating agent, for example, there is employed a graphite, which is fragile but is excellent in a lubricating property. In the rolling bearing mentioned above, there is a case that the rolling element slips against the raceway surfaces of inner and outer rings and a lead-lag is generated, whereby a compression force and a tensile force are applied to the cage. In the case mentioned above, since the cage is formed by the fragile lubricating agent, such as the graphite, or the like, there is a risk that a life of the cage becomes short. There is a case that a spacer formed by the lubricating agent, such as the graphite, or the like is used in place of the cage mentioned above. In this case, there is also a risk that the life of the cage becomes short in the same manner as mentioned above.